Much Love xoxo Mom
by Average Canadian
Summary: Annabeth writes Letters to her new unborn baby. Sharing Percy and her excitement in her Baby Diary, from when they first find out to the birth of their new child. Warning you might flame me to death.. Because of the feels... Whateves FLAME ON! ;) :)
1. Revenge

Revenge

Annabeth smiled to herself feeling the same tingling sensation in her lower abdomen as the thought about it reappeared in her

brain. She and Percy were finally going to have a baby. They had been trying ever since they got married two years ago hoping and

praying that they would one day finally have a child to love and teach. As Annabeth pulled into their driveway and hopped out of the

car excitedly she approached the front door and she tried to wipe the smile off her face, expertly mastered the calm looked before

entering the front door of the small blue house. "Percy I'm back" she yelled out and headed toward the kitchen struggling to keep a

straight face. Percy appeared around the corner holding a peeled banana in one hand and a pair of swim shorts in the other looking

as dashing and cute as ever. "Hey hon," Percy smiled and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. She looked quizzically at the odd

choice of objects in his grip. Percy caught on "Oh I was hungry" Percy paused and bit the banana " and Oi wuz goin to goo voluntier

too teach swumming lesuns this afternoun" He finished with his mouth full. Annabeth smiled and walked past him into the living

room while he followed finishing the Banana and putting the trunks on a chair. "So how was the doctor's appointment?" he asked

casually while plunking down in one of the lazy chairs. Annabeth pretended to wither a bit and look shaken "they uh they" she

stuttered. Percy sat forward and looked at her with worry "is anything the matter?" he asked softly yet calm. Annabeth shook her

head covering her mouth with a hand to mask her smile and gave a fake sniff "Percy, they discovered a growth on me today" The

color drained from Percy's face and his mouth opened "Oh Annabeth this is dreadful, awful. Is it Cancer? a Tumour or a Cyst? this is

terrible" Percy stood up and pulled her up into a hug and she noticed the slight tremble in his body. She had to let it out she

couldn't contain it anymore "No, No Percy" sobbed happily this time as a few gleeful tears pricked her eyes "We can finally use that

extra room we bought this house for. We can finally fulfill our dream! Percy I'm Pregnant. That growth is a baby, a tiny baby. Percy

we're going to have a baby!" Percy's breath hitched and he stumbled back into the chair staring at Annabeth mouth agape.

Annabeth just looked back at him gleaming while the happy tears glistened on her cheeks. Percy grabbed the arm rests and

breathed heavily "what?" he said hoarsely "We're going to have a baby" she repeated through the massive smile. Percy jumped up

and gave her a kiss that she was sure tickled the baby with the amount of giddy butterflies in her stomach while intertwining his

hands with hers. When they parted both gasping for air Percy grinning madly at her and Annabeth staring into his sea green pools.

"We gotta tell every one, Mom and the rest of the seven and your brothers. Baby names we need baby names also you being the

archaeologist of Olympus the baby's going to have an awesome room and-" "Percy" Annabeth cut in calmly but still smiling

"in time, the baby's not coming until 9 months from now so in July" Percy sighed "too long" he whispered

.o0O0o.

Annabeth sat at the kitchen table while light flooded in from the window making her cascading golden curls glow like they were part

of the sun. She opened a fresh new page to her Baby diary passing many pages filled with writing and dipped her calligraphy pen in

the flask drenching the tip.

_Month 2 ⅓_

_You're just starting to show, a little bump in the middle of my stomach, I had to go out and purchase maternity clothes today. The _

_lady at the shop showed me so many clothing items. But that's the least of what's happening concerning you. We decided to tell our _

_friends and family about you yesterday at the brunch we had with your grandparents and uncles Bobby and Matthew and the 7 and _

_Calypso. Oh how I thought about what you would be like when I saw Hazel and Frank's toddler ,Sammy, and Jason and Piper's 20 _

_month old daughter, Silena. When we told the news Leo being Leo spewed coffee all over Jason resulting in a laughing Piper. _

_Tomorrow is the day me and Dad will have a painter come in and paint a Greek landscape on the walls of her room. I have your _

_room already painted a light robin blue and white billowing clouds have been sponged on the top portion of the walls. My darling _

_even though the world is wrought with monsters know one thing. Your father and I will do anything to protect you, we faced _

_Tartarus once and we'd be willing to do it again if it meant saving you. _

_Much love xoxo_

_Mom_

.o0O0o.

"Next" the bored Nurse called out to the customers eagerly waiting for their turn. Annabeth closed the magazine and placed it neatly

on the table beside her poking Percy in the shoulder to wake him up "our turn" she hissed in his ear. Percy groggily sat up and

wiped the drool off his chin with the back of his hand following Annabeth into the dark room. "Good morning" a wrinkled old doctor

in a turquoise outfit smiled cheerfully at them. Annabeth smiled back "lovely day" she answered "Lets get started. Lie down please

on the bed here" he said gesturing over to the hospital bed. Annabeth crawled on and flipped on her back and exposed her belly

from under her shirt. Soon Annabeth was hooked up to the ultrasound machine. The Doctor hit a switch a soft quick ba-boom ba-

boom filled and echoed around the room. Annabeth's breath hitched "is that the baby's heartbeat?" Percy asked softly in awe. A

smile crossed the old Doctors face as a black and white image appeared on the screen "yes that's her heart beat" he answered.

Annabeth's face lit up "it's a girl?" she asked. The doctor nodded "Yes and she has a strong heart and healthy as far as I can see, a

beautiful baby" Percy smirked "gets it from her father no doubt" Annabeth rolled her eyes "seaweed brain" she murmured happily.

The Doctor showed the positioning of the baby and Annabeth almost cried from joy seeing her child on the screen for the first time.

.o0O0o.

Annabeth found herself back at the kitchen table with the Baby diary and calligraphy pen again making sure to note every detail in

the happening.

_Month 5 ⅘_

_Today we went for your ultrasound. The Doctor said you were a beautiful healthy baby. A girl! you're our little daughter. I heard _

_your heartbeat for the first time and I was proud at how strong you sounded, just like your father. We threw a few names around _

_the car on the way home and frankly I was too happy to argue with you stubborn Dad. Dad wanted Jessica or Amber I wanted _

_something more Greek related like Zoe or Helen after Zoe Nightshade and Helen of Troy. Whatever your name will be I'm sure you'll _

_like it or at least I hope so. I know for sure that as soon as you come you'll be spoiled as ever from your father. Since your birthday _

_will be in July we planned our vacation this summer. Two weeks after your born we'll be heading off to Camp Jupiter to relax around _

_the city and show you what your life is going to be like. Another reason why we are bringing you there is that your scent is going to _

_be so strong that we need to help protect you and what better way then surround ourselves in demigods? We decided that when _

_you're old enough we'll send you to camp half-blood for summer camp and when you're even older you'll go to camp Jupiter's _

_University. I know I know a bit rushed, you're not even here and yet we are planning your university years. But your getting bigger _

_and bigger by the day. You're already like a cantaloupe perched on me and I must be honest its rather exhausting to do the things I _

_used to. I keep finding myself in your room wondering what it is going to be like having a baby to care for and nurture, to put to _

_bed and feed. Just know that Daddy and I can hardly wait for you!_

_Much Love xoxo _

_Mom _

.o0O0o.

Percy stood on the shopping cart and pushed on the floor rocketing down the aisles as Annabeth followed rolling her eyes at her

husbands childish behavior. "Percy Jackson!" she yelled menacingly. He stopped and turned around "Yes Mrs. Jackson" he answered

with fake accent "stop acting like the 4 year old you are at heart and get to the baby section. The rooms not going to furnish itself"

Percy saluted and marched down the aisle shopping cart in hand "Target acquired!" he called out. Annabeth sighed then walked into

the section heading straight for the cribs. She examined all the brand names, the type of wood, the durability of the legs. She finally

decided on a white varnished wood crib with sides that pushed down when the two buttons on the sides were clicked which would be

enormously helpful in the toddler years. "Percy" she turned to find him carry a large box to the cart "baby dresser" he said strained.

She frowned and looked over the box noticing that it was made from the same company as the crib and it was also white varnished.

Annabeth smiled "you found the matching dresser to this crib I wanna get" she said excitedly. Percy smiled "I know, I saw your face

as you overlooked the crib" Percy looked around "there must be a matching changing table somewhere" Annabeth rested a hand on

her stomach "Percy! we can put that blue and white blanket Sally knitted for us in the crib beside the baby blue teddy Piper dug up

for us!" Percy smiled happy that they were keeping the blue everything joke running in the family.

Annabeth smiled too "I can't wait until she here" Annabeth whispered and lightly pecked Percy on the lips.

.o0O0o.

_Month 8_

_Your coming next month! everything is laid out and waiting for you! Your room was finished right down to the toy chest and book _

_shelf for future years with you! The doctors say you're the strongest baby they've ever seen and healthy. Hopefully one day you'll _

_be reading this and we'll be remembering the gloomy time before you came. Your Uncles are excited to meet you and so are your _

_loving grandparents who will all be waiting in the waiting room until you come. Your Grandma Sally bought you a deluxe baby bath _

_seeing as you're the grandchild of Poseidon, Dad got super excited over the bath. Luckily no monsters we're able to scathe me these _

_past few days thanks to your Dad, because of your accommodation I barely have the mobility to swing a sword. We replanned what _

_we are doing this summer with you. Because the monsters found me and Percy and want revenge for us saving Olympus twice they _

_constantly come. They come as the pizza delivery guy, one of our doctors, the doorman anyone just to attack us and to my terror _

_they aim at me because of you. They want your blood to get revenge on your father and I so we decided that a week after your _

_birth we are going to camp half-blood for a week then Camp Jupiter for another week. Leo and Calypso just announced their _

_engagement! They declared that they are going to be married next July around the time you turn one! Good news we Finally settled _

_on a name for you. You're going to be called Althea Amber Jackson. Althea was the mother of the great hero Meleager and the _

_shorter nickname is Thea. I hardly get any sleep anymore because of your constant kicks and how large you've grown. I've loved _

_you since day one and when you arrive you'll sweeten our lives like sugar in coffee. Daddy can't wait for you too._

_Much love xoxo_

_Mom_

.o0O0o.

Annabeth sniffed and flattened down the blanket around her now deflated stomach _I have to write_ she thought as she pulled the

baby diary out of the suitcase at the side of the hospital bed. She dragged the pen and ink out too with shaky hands

_You're born_

_Yesterday my dear you came. After hours of pain to get you out of me and into this world. When you were born a wail so loud and _

_strong pierced the air as the doctors scrambled about to have you weighed and measured. Your father was crying at the beautiful _

_lively sound you made. Your hair so thin and slightly golden and your baby blue eyes looking around confused. You were gorgeous _

_and you were all ours. A doctor I had never seen in the room before was wiping your beautiful features down when you stopped _

_crying. Oh my darling child, you stopped your cry and your eyes closed then the doctor vanished. My baby girl it was Hera come to _

_wreak revenge on us, the day you lived you died because of that jealous goddess she killed you! I couldn't do anything! I was weak _

_Thea I was weak! they couldn't save you! Oh how the doctors tried and tried but you were gone! Your precious breath gone and _

_your little limbs limp! I haven't stopped crying until now! My baby I told you I was going to protect you! And yet as soon as you had _

_a breathe of life you died!_

Annabeth stopped writing as the tears reemerged splattering the page with a down pour. But she continued anyways

_Daddy was going to avenge you. He stormed Olympus and with the help of Athena and Poseidon he held all the Olympians prisoner. _

_Then he made them swear on the river of styx that no god or goddess would ever harm any of his family and friends again. He even _

_surprised me with his next action. He cut off all the limbs of Hera telling her that's what it felt like to him for someone he loved to _

_be killed unjustly. Oh darling girl your nursery stands empty and I can't help but feel it to be my fault! I was to protect you!_

Annabeth started sobbing again and closed the book wanting Percy with her now instead of spreading the news to the family.

.o0O0o.

Percy sighed as he looked back at camp half-blood. They had spent a week there just as planned. And now they were going to head

through the portal Leo made to go to Camp Jupiter for a week before going home to pack up the Nursery. He remembered back to

the day Hera killed his daughter and remembered how scared she looked as he told the Olympians what she did. Zeus had no

knowledge on what she had down to their baby and was appalled at his wife for such an action on the innocent so no one held him

back as he swung riptide at Hera. Being a goddess she would heal but her arms and legs would be weaker than before. A reminder

to never take advantage on the weak to get revenge. Annabeth clutched his hand and together they walked through finding

themselves in rolling hills with the roman landscape. He sighed as he pictured a happier them walking through with baby Thea.

Quickly he shoved the thought from his mind _We can't dwell in the past too long._

.o0O0o.

Annabeth sat on the shore line of the LA beach and watched as white seagulls soared over the ocean looking for fish carcasses.

Percy was lying beside her watching the waves crash and retract from the shore in a never ending cycle. This part of the beach was

empty and Annabeth was thankful for the silence. Annabeth looked down at Percy who was evidently asleep given the line of drool

down the side of his mouth and the soft snore. She sighed again and noticed a seagull circulating a tiny weird object that was a pale

color that almost blended in with the sand except it had a fleck of black on it. Curiosity got the better of her as she got off the towel

and walked over to the tiny muddled object. As she came within five feet she stopped and gasped tears starting to sting her eyes

again. "Oh gods" she muttered. Lying in the sand was a premature baby boy limp and dead. Hera was trying to drive them insane.

"PERCY!" she screamed as she kneeled beside the body sobbing loudly. Percy was beside her in a second "What? wha-" he stopped

when he saw the little thing on the ground. Before Annabeth knew what was happening Percy was beside the baby pressing one

finger to its chest. A tentacle of water threaded its way out of his mouth and onto the sand. A second later the child's eyes flew

open and a whimpering wail resounded out of the tiny beings mouth. Annabeth's eyes widened and her tears dried. Looking

awestruck at the baby no bigger than a average teddy bear sat big blue eyes wide and a lick of black hair ruffled and mixed with

sand. Annabeth tenderly picked him up and cradled him in one arm. "Look" Percy said pointing to a thread attached to his neck

which held a waterlogged note. Percy drew all the water out of the paper then broke the thread carefully. He opened it "Don't touch

this beast, he ruined my life by getting me fired, being rejected by my parents and dumped by my boyfriend. This monster brat is

cursed." he read unbelievingly then looked at the child "who would do such a thing?" he asked "Annabeth shook her head "I don't

know but I'm not going to let go of him anytime soon" she whispered as she tried to soothe the baby from crying. "I'm calling child

services and an ambulance just in case ok?" Annabeth nodded.

.o0O0o.

Annabeth lifted Nereus from the carry car seat and cuddled him to her chest before placing him in the white crib and watching

lovingly as his tiny hands clasped around the blue teddy bear that was as big as him. Nereus in Greek meant water and the name fit

perfectly since he was found by the waters edge. Nereus Luke Jackson. Their new adoptive son. Deep blue eyes and black hair and

so tiny he was ⅔ the size of Percy's forearm. A light knock on the door led Annabeth to the hallway. Percy came and opened the

door welcoming in Sally and Paul. "what's the matter? what's so urgent?" Sally demanded looking at the couple questioningly.

Annabeth smiled "follow me". She laced her hand with Percy and walked down the hall into Nereus Nursery and walked over to the

crib. Sally peered in and gasped "Where did he come from?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't wake the sleeping babe. "We found

him on the beach" Percy answer. Paul whistled "what was a baby doing there?" "Someone tried to kill him by apparently throwing

him in the water" Annabeth answered. Sally gently leaned down and stroked Nereus's leg "who would do such a thing?" she

inquired. Paul put an arm around Sally "I assume you guys adopted him?" Paul said. Annabeth nodded and smiled down on her new

son.

.o0O0o.

All the guests were having a great time in the living room. The seven talking of Calypso and Leo's engagement and Percy's parents

conversing with Annabeth's family. Annabeth's twin brothers were busy building a tower of sandwiches. Percy set down and drink on

the side table and mouthed something to Annabeth _Now. _A giddy bubbled squirmed inside her as she turned to fetch Nereus from

his crib. She heard Percy's voice drawing attention to the crowd and imagined Sally and Paul smiling knowing on what event had

caused the party. Gently Annabeth picked up the sleeping baby from the crib and carefully walked down the stairs entering the

living room. A collective gasp followed her entrance. "This is Nereus Luke Jackson" Percy stated proudly "our new adopted son". It

took about three seconds for the entire crowd to gather around Annabeth to see the new family member. "He's so tiny!" Piper

whispered. "Where did you adopt him from?" Helen asked adoring her new grandchild already "We found him half dead on the

beach" Annabeth replied. A look of horror came over Hazel's face "who would be so careless as to leave a baby this sweet in the

ocean?" Annabeth shiver "According to the note attached around his neck, he was thrown in and was meant to drown"

Another gasp came from the guests. Jason shook his head unbelievingly "a baby this small should have drowned almost

immediately" he said. Leo clutched Calypso's hand "I'm guessing Percy's voodoo water powers rescued this kid?" Percy nodded then

walked over to Annabeth and carefully took Nereus into his powerful arms. Nereus woke up and looked around with curious blue

eyes staring at the new faces. "Awww he's so cute!" Calypso stroked his hand and instinctively Nereus grabbed it. Nereus made a

face and started whimpering . "May I hold him?" Helen asked. "of course" Percy answered handing Nereus off to the gleeful

grandmother. Both Matthew and Bobby looked over there Mother's shoulders and smiled down at Nereus. Nereus just stared that

them his big blue eyes taking in every detail of the weird world. "He's a handsome devil" Frederick said smiling at his new grandson

proudly. Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waste "It's going to get better from here" he whispered into her ear kissing her

on the temple. And Annabeth believed him.

**Check out my other stories ;) I would be hugely grateful if you did :) :D**


	2. Powers

Powers

Poseidon and Athena shone down on their baby grandson lovingly. Athena's face contorted into a worried expression "You will be

confused and frustrated in the future from the things your parents will try to shield you from little one" Athena waved her hand

above Nereus's sleeping body "So I gift you with the power to see beyond the mist and have wisdom enough to understand and

accept this world" Athena smiled contently. Poseidon scoffed "ya wisdom is definitely going to help you big time with the monsters

kid" Athena rolled her eyes. "So instead of giving you brains I'll ease your times in the future where you feel you can't live up to

your parents. I watched you be thrown into the ocean that day and felt as you struggled and survived. You made me proud my boy

so as a gift I let you accumulate the powers of the water. Use them well" Nereus woke up and stared questioningly up at the two

glowing immortals at his crib side before gurgling and waving his baby fists at the grandparents. Poseidon chuckled and pointed a

calloused finger at the infant who grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth. Athena shook her head "this babe is mortal all the same, the

only reason he needs protecting is because of the hatred many beings harbor for his parents and he is the easy target" Poseidon

took his finger back "lets go before Percy and Annabeth find us or Zeus wonders where we wandered off to" Athena sighed glancing

one last time at the baby in

the crib "Very well" she muttered.

.o0O0o.

She had found them. More importantly she had found him. The boy who would cause the misery of the people who caused her

death. He was sitting in a baby rocker his sweet eyes looking at her babbling happily. Word came that this babe was completely

mortal and didn't have a single power that his parents had. That was good news. She would be able to drown the babe, or hold him

underwater and watch the parents writhe under her control. A snake on her infested head lunged at the infant and Medusa adjusted

the cloth on her head and shoved the sunglasses further up her face. She wouldn't want an accident to occur now would she? A

laugh and some talking echoed out of the hall. They were coming. Medusa picked up Nereus and stood in the centre of the living

room looking at the garbage bin full of water that sat beside her smiling slightly at the irony of it. This garbage tin was made fresh

out of Hephaestus forge, it deflected all power and magic away from it Nereus was sure to drown in his fathers element. Annabeth

walked into the living room holding Percy's hand, she was laughing and enjoying life. Medusa scowled "Hello dear, its been awhile."

She said venomously. Annabeth jolted instinctively raising her fists, Percy's smile faded and he ripped out the same accursed sword

that had severed her life with body. "Put him down!" Annabeth yelled. Medusa smiled evilly "As you wish" she said. With a plop she

dunked Nereus right into the garbage can being sure to securely close the lid. Annabeth screamed and ran forward tears started to

stream down her face. Medusa reached for the sunglasses perched on her nose and started to slip them off. Percy grabbed Annabeth

and held her back trying to save his wife from the same fate as Grover's Uncle Ferdinand "NO MY BABY MY BABY!" Annabeth

shrieked while Percy vainly tried to cover her eyes. Annabeth finally calmed down and embraced Percy keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Percy make a water bubble around his head" Annabeth gasped desperately noticing that Percy was trembling all over. "I'm trying,

But its like a bullet proof wall I can't get past and I can't even feel the water inside" oh gods. Annabeth could hear the victory in the

snake woman's voice "So how does it feel to be powerless? to not be able to do anything" Medusa slammed a hand onto the

container and gritted her teeth "Well that's HOW I FELT! and now you're going to slowly go down. Annabeth darling tonight you

watch your baby be transformed into a statue and you will join the collection too. As for you Percy, I think it would be better off if

you wandered this earth alone." Medusa leisurely strolled over to the tin and undid the lid slowly taking off her sunglasses and

started to undo the cloth covering her head. Annabeth whimpered unsure what to do and she snuggled closer to Percy trying as hard

as she could to find a plan. Crash, Twang, thud "Aooghh!" A hissing noise submerged out of the mixing of sounds. "Percy

Annabeth?" Franks voice came from the outside window "Are you alright?" Annabeth risked it all and looked up. A stone lay on the

floor surrounded by shattered glass from the broken window and Medusa lay on the floor with an arrow through her heart and her

limbs slowly turning to sand. "Nereus!" Annabeth cried and raced over to the container with Percy dreading to look down. When she

looked she almost fainted. Nereus sat on the bottom of the bin of water, happily squirming and giggling up at the struck dumb

parents. Annabeth hurriedly dunked her hands in to retrieve her happy infant not bothering to roll up her sleeves. Nereus came out

of the water smiling and as happy as ever his clothes soaked and his black hair plastered to his head. Annabeth smiled in relief and

snuggled her wet baby closer "I don't believe it" she murmured. Percy nodded and picked him up gently using his powers to dry him

and Annabeth quickly. Nereus just kicked his chubby legs and gurgled "You scared us! you swilly wittle boy" Percy smiled down on

Nereus as he playfully tickled the baby's chin. Annabeth sighed and looked out the window to the forgotten Frank. "Frank, you have

no idea how much I thank you, Nereus would have surely died!" Frank shrugged "Just dropping by and saw some trouble"

Annabeth's adrenaline surge finally started to die down. "Well Thank you thank you thank you". That night Annabeth must of

checked up on her sleeping baby more then fifteen times. She had hated feeling so powerless like she had when Thea was killed.

Again she got up and wandered into the nursery looking down into the white crib and making sure is small chest went up and down.

A small grey flash momentarily blinded Annabeth and she subconsciously picked Nereus up and held him close ready to defend her

child with her life. Athena gave her a warm smile "No worries Annabeth I'm not here to hurt him" Annabeth relaxed a bit but still

held her sleeping Nereus. "Why did you come Mom?" Athena held her arms out and Annabeth familiar with the gesture handed

Nereus to his grandmother reluctantly. Athena stroked his fine baby hair to the side "I've come to ease your mind" she stated.

Annabeth looked at her mother inquiringly "what?' she asked. Athena tore her gaze away from her grandson and looked at Annabeth

with the same calculating grey eyes "Poseidon and I visited this child a week ago, we foresaw that this babe would receive trouble

beyond all matter because of the enemies you and Percy made. So we gave our grandson our blessing and a gift. I gave Nereus the

power to see through the mist and wisdom. Poseidon gave him the powers of the ocean." Annabeth smiled "that's why Nereus didn't

drown when Medusa came." Annabeth stepped forward and hugged her mother "thank you" Athena handed Nereus back and with a

flash she was gone.

Sorry that this is so short. But originally I wasn't going to add a second bit at all. It was supposed to be a one-shot but then I kept thinking, that would make Nereus a normal mortal! so I just had to make a bit more.

You know the drill all authors use "R&R!" but this time I'm not going to asked you to leave a review. I ask that you check out my other stories (only 3). All of them are Percy Jackson (2 are AU and 1 is a one-shot). You don't have to (who's gonna force ya?) but it would make my day. Anyways thanks for reading this :)

Average Canadian


End file.
